Someone Once Loved
by thathanneliatorchic
Summary: Wes started off as the dream boyfriend, but as time went on he proved himself to be everything but. Now single & still a little hurt about their breakup, Avery doesn't feel she's ready to trust another guy. That is, until a familiar part of her past comes back into her life. Should she put her heart on the line again, & what about Wes who has a hard time letting Avery go? R,F,&F :]
1. Intro

**A/N R, F & F: review, favor, and follow, the whole nine yards folks :D **

**Writing a romance goes against everything I believe guys lol, in other words I don't usually do them, HOWEVER I'm too excited about this story please believe me.**

 **I do not own anything familiar to Dog With a Blog, though I will miss the show :( #goodbyeDWAB** **. Avery is in eighth grade in this btw**

 **sorry if some of the characters seem OOC (out of character) but it's for the story that they will seem this way sometimes. hope you don't mind. also sorry wavery lovers but as the summary shows you, wavery just ain't working out in this story. *bows head in shame* :'(  
**

 ** **I** guess this is a songfic, I mean some chapters will have music but not all so...  
**

* * *

|Intro: Avery|

 **She poured her heart out in the rain**  
 **He shut her out drove home the pain**  
 **She took a breath, nothing came**  
 **She tried again, more of the same**

My wedges were hurting my feet so now I'm barefooted. My mascara is stained across my cheeks and I'm cold as the night winds pummel me, the jean vest I'm wearing suddenly not working in my favor. I feel like someone's following me but every time I look back there's no one. I wish there was someone, someone to talk to, someone to comfort me and walk me home because that's where I want to be right now. I just want to go home, I want to go home and hide under my covers forever. Stay there so I can wallow in my sorrows.

I hiccuped as tears continued to roll down my face. I was going to call my step-brother, Tyler, to come pick me up from the movies but it'd be too embarrassing. Then again, what could be more embarrassing than being stood up by you're own boyfriend?

I glanced at my phone, reading the text _he_ sent me an hour ago.

 **Wes: On my way ;)**

 **How can she drown anymore ?**  
 **Dreams in ashes on the floor**  
 **When does she say;**  
 **"I've had enough, no more... anymore"**

We had a movie night planned. Me, him, and Jurassic World. I waited and waited in the theater's lobby, people passing me by giving me concerned looks. I ended up leaving the theater after a while though and I've been wandering around Pasadena since then. I know where I am considering I've lived here since I was little, I'm at the park actually. Still, I may not be lost on the outside but inside I'm in need of direction. Am I shocked by what he did to me tonight? No, sadly I'm everything but.

Wes and I have been dating for two months now. I thought he really liked me at first, but lately things have been rough. I find myself doing all I can to please him, to get his attention. This goes against _everything_ I believe in as a female, but I can't help it. I _really_ liked him, but I guess after tonight he's showed me that I'm absolutely nothing to him.

 **She lost her will, she lost her way**  
 **Still his reflection keeps its place**  
 **She reaches out for yesterday**  
 **Reaches hard but nothing's changed**

 **How can she drown anymore ?**  
 **Dreams in ashes on the floor**  
 **When does she say;**  
 **"I've had enough, no more..."**  
 **How can she drown anymore ?**  
 **Dreams in ashes on the floor**  
 **When does she say;**  
 **"I've had enough, no more... anymore"**

Thunder roars above me and lighting lights up the dark skies. No wonder the temperature went from nice and toasty to cold and ugly.

"Just my luck, a storm," I coughed out. My voice is croaky, all the crying I've done has taken a toll on my throat. I can barely speak, then again I don't want to. There's nothing to say, there's nothing to do accept cry. I crumbled the movie ticket in my hand and tossed it the ground. I spent ten bucks and eleven cents for nothing.

I sighed, plopping down on the bench in the park. The thunder shakes the ground and a second later rain just pours from the sky. The rain drops mix in with my salty tears, I'm getting soaked from head to toe by the second. I don't care though, no one to look good for anyway. Just the thought of that—the past two months dating Wes in general—cause me to break down even worse than before. My body shakes violently as I curl up on the bench sobbing, my purse slipping from my fingers and onto the puddle below.

Wes has wronged me in _many_ ways before, making me feel inferior to other prettier girls. Acting like he doesn't want me around at school, like I'm something to be embarrassed by. But this, this is something new. This is, this is just too much. I've forgiven him and forgiven him, but this is one of those things you can't make up for with flowers and apologies.

As I'm lying here being drenched in tears from the heavens above me I come to a conclusion. A part of me doesn't want to, that part wants to give Wes another chance like I all the other times. That part believes in him. But then there's the other part of me that's fed up, fed up because I shouldn't be sitting here soaked and with a broken heart.

My family and friends have been ushering me to drop Wes like hot rocks. They've noticed how much I've changed, how hard I try with him and they _hate_ it. They want me to be done. And you know what, I am. I'm done being a fool. I'm done having broken heart after broken heart, done fighting for someone who doesn't want to fight with me. I, Avery Jennings, am officially done with Wes Manning!

 **A/N I was going to extend this but I figured I'd leave it alone. The song is _Dreams In Ashes by Amanda Abizaid_ , I thought it fit the scene well. Poor Avery, can you imagine her just lying on a bench crying, rain falling down on her. I could, which is why I wrote it. Stupid Wes, though I love him on the show, I don't in this fan fiction _ anyhow, tell me what you think so far. do you like it, want more? review, favor, and follow, the whole nine yards :P I'd really appreciate the love, especially since DWAB doesn't have a bunch in the forum :[ love ya, Tami**


	2. ONE

**A/N here's the official chapter one, hope you're keeping up. sorry if I don't update as often, I have other stories I'm working on but DO NOT worry this will definitely be updated a lot. I have a lot of ideas and I'm really hyped for this**

 **thanks oahello2002 for being my first reviewer, first to favor the story, and first to follow. you the real MVP for that ;)  
**

 **still not an owner of DWAB :[ *goes to cry***

* * *

|ONE: Avery|

"I'm gonna kill him."

I fell asleep on the bench. Yeah I know what you're thinking, Avery how could you fall asleep on a bench when it's pouring rain? Yeah well I was crying so hard I got tired, ended up falling asleep as the rain calmed down. By the time it ended my family went on a manhunt for me, Tyler finding me on the bench completely knocked out. My step-sister, Chloe, says it's a good thing my purse wasn't stolen. My step-dad, Bennett, says it's a good thing I'm not showing any signs of sickness. And my mom, Ellen, slapped me. She never hit me once in her life not even a spanking, but she slapped me as soon as I walked in the house.

"You could've been assaulted or kidnapped and prostituted, are you crazy?" were her exact words before pulling me into a hug, kissing me all over my face.

I know it was stupid to do what I did, but I just didn't want to come home. Home is where the I told you so's are. And man did they tell me. Chloe's only eight but she and my talking dog, Stan, managed to read Wes the minute they saw him. They knew he was no good, problem is Chloe being only a kid and Stan being, well, simply a dog, kept me from listening to them. What could they know about anything like that? Huh, apparently a lot more than I thought.

It's Saturday, the day after everything. I'm in a t-shirt and Betty Boop pajama pants, sitting on the arm of the living couch. Tyler has been pacing back and forth going on and on about ways to kill Wes.

"I'll push him down the stairs, they'll never know it was me. He tripped and fell," he said, nodding like it was the best plan in the world.

I sighed. "Tyler, you don't have to do anything."

He threw his hands up. "Why not? He was a jerk to you, we may not be biological siblings but I still see you as my baby sister. I have to protect you, let that jerk know he can't get away with treating you like he did."

I rolled my eyes. "And then after you "let that jerk know" you'll end up getting suspended, maybe even in trouble with the police." He ran a hand through his hair, his face slowly relaxing. "Besides, I'm going to handle it."

"Good," mom said, coming from the kitchen. Dad was right behind her and they both shared the same determined expression. "No guy is going to treat my baby girl like nothing."

"That's right," dad agreed. "You breakup with him yet? Send him a text, guys love to breakup with girls by text, how about you show him what it feels like."

I moaned, shaking my head at my crazy family. I love them, but sometimes they're so nuts. "I told him to come over."

"What?" they shouted. Chloe too had just arrived from the backyard and shouted the same thing. Stan followed behind her. He was giving me the same shocked expression, well as much as a dog could muster.

"He steps foot in here I'm decking him," Tyler shouted.

"I might beat you to it," dad added.

"Bennett, enough! As much as I don't want Wes in this home, _ever_ again, we need to let Avery handle this." My mom slapped him in the arm and motioned for him to follow her in the kitchen.

As soon as they were gone Stan hopped onto the couch. "Avery, I only ask this out of love... why are you being so stupid?"

Chloe nodded. "We want answers now!"

My eyebrows came together. "I'm not, I need to talk to Wes face to face about this. Breaking up over text is immature and doesn't solve anything, it just creates more confusion."

"The only person whose been creating confusion is Wes. You know every time he comes around you get all, giddy and what not. He's going to pull the whole I'm sorry please forgive me puppy dog eyes crap and you're going to fall for it _again_ ," Tyler said. He bent down in front of me and placed his big hand on my small shoulder. "Avery, I'm telling you this because I love you, just text the guy that it's over and leave it at that."

I sighed, shaking my head and pushing his hand off of my shoulder. "Wes is going to be here any minute, could you guys maybe leave the room?" It was more of a demand than a question and they seemed to take the hint.

Before he left Stan came up to me and began licking my fingers. "What do I owe this gesture?" I asked him.

"Huh, nothing. Just, call me if you need any help. These teeth aren't just for eating beggin' strips you know."

I chuckled and watched as he ran off. I know they mean well but this is my thing. I don't need them beating Wes up or telling him off, or eating him. None of that is necessary and will only make things worse. I want to be mature about this, handle it the right way. Does Wes deserve that? Ha, no. But even so it'll definitely make me feel better, I hope. Ten minutes passed and I started to think maybe Wes was chickening out or something, but then a minute later the door bell rang throughout the house.

"I'll kill him!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler if you don't want to wake up bald tomorrow morning you'll stay upstairs," I threatened. I smiled at the sound of his tiny scream and then went to open the door. I was about to swing it open when something came over me. I don't know, a rush of anger. My hand twitched on the knob as I was trying to calm myself down, I don't know what I'll do if I see his stupid handsome face. Probably slap him, or maybe I'll call Stan after all.

"Huh no, I can't do that. Want to real bad, but no." I sighed and decided to get over my fears. As soon as I opened the door I was face to face with puppy dog eyes, a bouquet of flowers, and a pathetic but somewhat sweet look of pity. "Wes, c-come in."

"Thanks," he said, closing the door behind him. He followed me to the couch and we both took a seat. At first things were awkward and quiet, Wes clearing his throat like he wants to say something but doesn't know what. Me fighting the urge to strangle him. It was beginning to become unbearable and I thought I would explode until finally he handed me the roses. "I um, I got these from my mom's garden. I tied the ribbon around them to keep them together. I know you like roses so..." He shrugged.

I put the roses up to my nose, man did they smell good. But I have to be strong. I sighed, placing the roses down on the table. My eyes trailed over to his and I could see he was doing it again, the please forgive me look. Tyler's right you know, every time Wes screws up he does the same routine, what's worse is that I manage to fall for it like the fool that I am. Then after weeks of trying to make it up to me, nice gestures like leaving cute notes in my locker or surprising me at lunch with small gifts, I insist that my family and friends are crazy and just want me to be unhappy. Then he screws up all over again. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised they're all still on my side after those times.

"Avery?"

I snap out of my thoughts and remember where I am and more importantly who I'm with. "S-sorry, just blanked out a moment there. Um, look Wes -"

He put his hand up. "Please, just here me out before you continue. ...I am _so_ sorry." He grabs my hand, squeezing it gently and lifting my chin so I could stare into his sparkling green eyes. "Sorry about what I did. I-I don't know what came over me to be so, so stupid. All you've ever done is be the best girlfriend a guy can have, only for me to treat you like crap. Still, you put up with me, I don't deserve you."

I'm trying not to crack, darting my eyes around the room, finding interest in the simplest things like the door or the lamp. I swallow the lump that's in my throat. I hate that lump, it shows up at the worst moments, mainly when you're trying to stay strong. "W-Wes," my voice cracks, "enough apologies okay, I-I just can't-"

He leans forward and kisses me. My eyes slowly close as I go into a mental lapse, completely forgetting why I called him here in the first place. Thanks to the heavens above I snap out of it quick and pull back, slapping him. When he turns to look back at me his eyes are watering, man are they beautiful even when he cries. "You think you can bring me flowers and kiss me and everything will be alright? Well it's not, h-how could you do this to me?"

"I don't know, I was being dumb yesterday."

"Not just yesterday, _everyday_ since we got together. I've always wanted to be your girlfriend, yeah sure I did some crazy stuff to get your attention but you told me you loved that about me. Y-you told me you wanted to be with me, why'd you treat me so wrong?"

He shot up from his seat. "Why'd you stick around?" I was about to say something when he cut me off. He wasn't so sweet and charming anymore. "Couldn't you see that things weren't working out? I-I did some stupid stuff but you _still_ couldn't take a hint that we just weren't going to work."

"Maybe I was trying to be loyal," I shouted.

"Yeah well... you were the only one." There were times where I could see Wes checking out other girls, especially at school, still my heart is beating fast due to the words that leave his mouth. I want to know what he means but I'm afraid of the answer. He seems to read my mind and lets out a heavy sigh. "Alyssa Ramirez."

I gasped, plopping down on the couch. Alyssa Ramirez is every boy's dream and every girl's nightmare. She's not the typical high school girl who is popular, insults everyone, dresses like a streetwalker, and only dates quarterbacks, sadly she's worse because she's about as average and plain jane as me, yet manages to get every guy in our class to drool over her. She knows it to because she teases them. Sometimes I sit with my friends Lindsey and Max at lunch, but across the room I can definitely see Wes snuggling up to her like a lost puppy. It's embarrassing, for him and for me because everyone knows he's my boyfriend. Those same people wonder why I haven't drop him yet, boy won't they be proud of me now.

"Seriously Wes?" I asked, hurt but finding it hard to be shocked.

"It was one time, we didn't do anything major we just, we made out at Troy Cambridge's birthday party."

"The one you told me you weren't going to, b-because you were sick. I bought you a card and everything I..." Sweat beads roll down my forehead, I feel them as my hands tighten around my already distressed hair. It's on the tip of my tongue to take Stan up on his eat Wes offer, I know he and everyone else are creeping around corners somewhere. I'll be scolding them about that later, or rather thanking them, since knowing their presence is here is keeping me from mauling Wes myself. "Gaahh!"

"Avery-"

I chuck the bouquet at him and the leaves and roses spatter across his clothes and onto the floor. "I'm done with you, Wes. I don't ever want you coming around me again. Even at school, s-stay away. Tyler already wants to kill you and I'm _this_ close to letting him."

"That's right punk," Tyler shouts from upstairs.

Wes rolled his eyes. "So we're finished, it's that simple?" he asked with a straight, less hurt and more annoyed expression.

It takes a lot out of me, but I nod, making sure my eyes are fixated on his so he can see that this time things are different.

"W-well is there anything I can do to fix this?"

"You can lose my number, that'll fix everything," I replied, teeth clenched and most of the words coming out as a grumble. He seemed to understand perfectly and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

The house is quiet, except for me. I'm proud of myself for being able to keep it together when talking, er-screaming, at Wes, but now that he's gone that wall I built up has crumbled. "I could use a hug now," I cried out and immediately Stan, Chloe, my parents, and Tyler emerged and rushed by my side. Stan sprawled across my lap, licking my face. Mom running her fingers through my hair while Chloe, Tyler, and dad rubbed whatever free spot on my back there was left.

"You did the right thing sweetie," mom assured me.

I know I did, but I still feel so empty in my heart, right where Wes used to be. I wish there was a way to put a bandage on the crack but I don't think there's anything anyone can do to make that happen.

* * *

I think the best thing a girl could have after a breakup is her girl friends. I have two, Lindsey and Max. Max was out of town Saturday and Sunday and Lindsey had a cold, but today is Monday and sure enough they're going to want all the details.

"I am so proud of you, Avery," Max said, cheesing hard. "I was wondering when you were going to drop that loser."

I smiled weakly, shutting my locker. "Yeah."

Her smile slowly faded. "Well at least you don't have any classes with him."

"Homeroom, Max. It's like twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of awkward eye contact and people talking about us."

"Oh yeah, you ready to face him?"

Yes and no. Yes because I want to see if he's okay. He seemed kind of upset yesterday. I mean I don't regret anything I said because he totally deserved it, however I'm not exactly the type to enjoy someone else's pain, well except for my annoying neighbor Karl, but that's because we've been messing with each other for years. I also don't want to face Wes because I kind of sort of miss him. I'm used to finding cute letters and gifts in my locker after we fight, but that's over now. The realization hit me this morning as I was getting dressed, no more Wes. It'll be good for me not having the stress, but...

"I feel so lonely," I said aloud. The sound of my own voice shocked me, that was an inside thought for me only. "Umm , ha ignore that sudden outburst.

Max shook her head and grabbed my books,sizing them back into my locker. The warning bell rang.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked.

She folded her arms and pouted. "Saving you, come on, I think we can make it out before the teachers start roaming the halls."

She reached for my hand but I pulled back. "Whoa what do you mean?"

"We're ditching, homeroom is dumb anyway."

I leaned back, looking from one side of the school to the other. "You talking to me?"

She laughed. "Come on, Avery it's just for today."

"What's just for today?" Lindsey asked, sneezing afterward. "Sorry still a little sick."

"Max is speaking gibberish again."

She nudged Lindsey. "No I'm not, you, Avery,and I are ditching homeroom got it?"

I giggled as Lindsey imitated my reaction to Max's crazy idea. "You talking to me?"

"She needs this, Wes and her broke up remember?"

"Oh yeah," Lindsey said, sneezing again. "Let's go then before the second bell." They were so nonchalant about ditching, I on the other hand, not so much. This isn't my territory.

"G-guys," I cut in, "we shouldn't do this. I never ditched before and I'm not going to now. I'm not going to become a rebel as a response to my breakup with Wes."

Max groaned. "Fine but I'm out, you in Lindsey?"

Lindsey nodded and the two started down the hallway, no looks back. The bell rang and it wasn't long before I was alone in the hallways. My feet were moving me in the direction of homeroom but my mind was wondering about Max and Lindsey. Ditching is everything I'm against... but I really don't think I can face Wes. So, much to my dismay, I do a u-turn and hurry up the steps and out the building.

"Boo."

I screamed, dropping my bag and placing a hand to my heart. Max was cracking up and Lindsey, well she was sneezing. "Okay, what the heck Max?" I asked, annoyed but amused.

"I knew you'd think about it." Max put her arm around me. She smiled. "And I'm glad."

Me too, maybe this will be good for me. Not good for my record but, I could use this time away, especially from Wes.

 **A/N I was going to continue but once again decided to stop :) good for Avery dropping Wes, little does she know her life is about to change ;) review, favor, follow love you,Tami**


End file.
